1. Field
Client apparatuses, methods, and servers consistent with what is disclosed herein relate to a client apparatus, a method of controlling the client apparatus, a server and a method of controlling the server. More particularly, the inventive concept relates to a client apparatus which communicates between a client apparatus and a server under a cloud display working environment, a method of controlling the client apparatus, a server and a method of controlling the server.
2. Description of the Related Art
Advancement of electronic technologies has enabled implementation of server-based structures. In a server-based structure, all of the applications are at the server, and a client apparatus accesses the server whenever it needs a program. The client apparatus does not have to download software, but rather executes all the applications on the server and then simply receives the resultant data instead. This particular structure is called a thin client network system or a zero client network system.
Under thin client or zero client environment, the client apparatus does not necessarily have a large memory or hard disk capacity. Provided that the client apparatus is networked with the server, the client apparatus also does not have to be equipped with a CD ROM drive or a floppy disk drive. Therefore, burdens such as increased network infrastructure, need for hardware (H/W) and software (S/W) upgrades of the existing PCs and increased maintenance costs, can be reduced.
Meanwhile, depending on a user request, a client apparatus, which is under a network environment, may receive a document directed to a job-related application which executes an image and displays the same. Accordingly, the user is able to work on a document using an input device which is physically connected to the client apparatus.
As the user works on documents under this working environment using an input device, such as a keyboard or a mouse, the client apparatus transmits to the server side the text input-related information, received via the input device, receives the processed image from the server as a response, and displays the same. This series of processes results in the user's text input appearing rather slowly on a screen of the client apparatus. As a result, the user does not feel that he/she has speedily processed information that he usually has when he does document work using a general “fat client” apparatus such as a desk top.